Naruto the Yellow Mirror
by fairy tail dragon slayer
Summary: Two beings, one male, one female, mirror each other perfectly. The two of them will soon find that in a world where their wish came true. Faced with their haunted pasts of friends long gone, they have to deal with things together... because they have no choice.
1. Chapter 1 Two Yellows

_**Disclaimer: Naruto - RWBY - I own nothing**_  
Warning: RWBY Spoiler, See New RWBY Episode before Reading This  
 _ **Story Start**_

 _ **In the Naruto-verse**_

"Ah... damnit..." Naruto said when he hit the ground, and he noticed that Sasuke had been knocked out by their fight. Of course, Naruto was still awake for the moment despite the massive amount of blood that he had lost. His entire body was beaten and bruised, covered in blood as well.

Naruto was a young man, just recently turned 17 on this very day, with bright blond hair the color of the sun itself. He had recently started to hit a growth spurt, bringing him from a relativally short male height of 5'5" to a slightly better height of 5'8". His skin was a fair peach color, and he had a heart shaped face. His eyes were a very light blue color, and his eyes were very rounded. He had a tough, muscular, but lean, body that was well exposed now.

Currently, his right arm was sliced off, right down the middle of the biscep.

He was wearing a destroyed wire-armor shirt that had the right sleeve completely destroyed, and orange pants to go with it. The rest of his clothes were destroyed, but his body was shown to be muscular because of the lack of covering cloth. He looked down at himself, and he could see that he was in a sorry state. His arm was gone, he was barely awake, and he was completely out of chakra.

Naruto did not notice the yellow chakra that was escaping his body and vanishing in the air.

Naruto lifted his left hand up and touched the whisker marks on the sides of his face, anymore movement than this and he would bleed out. Naruto groaned in pain, since his entire body was hurting. He had been fighting a war for _days_ now, three days straight and he had been defending an army, fighting an army of undead who refused to die, fighting giant beasts of chakra, fighting against a god tree, fighting against something stronger than the god tree, two Shinju Jinchuriki, Kaguya... heck, he was downplaying most of what he had been doing.

Then he had to fight Sasuke, who had barely fought during the war, recieved power from Naruto during the war to help him, AND had stolen the power of the Tailed Beasts.

"Hey, bastard... can't fight fair." Naruto said with a light chuckle to himself, not offended even a little bit.

Sasuke next to him was knocked out cold.

Sasuke was a teen of 17 like him, who was about the same height. He had pitch-black hair, and it stuck up in the back. He had pale skin, and his body was in just as bad a state as Naruto's was. He wore a white jacket with black pants on, and while Naruto was missing his right arm, Sasuke was missing his left. Sasuke had more of the feminine body than Sasuke, being a pretty-boy. He had a narrow, sharp, face.

"Sure kicked your ass." Naruto said to Sasuke with a grin on his face, even though the boy couldn't hear him. Naruto sighed for a moment, because he had noticed it too.

Sasuke had stopped breathing.

While Naruto had been blessed with a strong lifeforce, and a powerful, special yellow chakra, Sasuke had not even close to Naruto's lifeforce. The boy had a darker, weaker purple chakra that couldn't vitalize him.

"I wish-"

 _ **In the RWBY-verse**_

"Come on Yang... stay with me. Don't... guh... die." Blake whispered as she held her stomach, and used one arm to hold her friend's limp body. Her _best_ friend. Blake was a black haired girl, with pale skin. She was beautiful, with olive-pale skin and yellow eyes that were currently tear-filled. She was a pretty-girl with a truly lean, cat-like body. She had a narrow, sharp, face. She was wearing a white shirt with a black jacket around her waist that showed her belly button. She wore white shorts, and long purple and black stockings that went into her black boots.

She also had a stab wound that was located in her stomach, and she was quickly bleeding out at the moment.

In her arm was her friend, Yang.

Yang was a beautiful girl of 17 years old, who stood at a relativally tall height of 5'8" for a girl. She had golden blond, messy hair. Her skin was a fair color, and she had a heart shaped face that was rather beautiful. Her eyes were rounded, and they were barely open to show their light lilac color. Her hair was glowing a slight yellow, the color of her aura. She had a muscular (female muscular) lean body, with trim hips, wider hips, and large breasts.

She wore a brown jacket that was open at her cleavage, showing that she wore a yellow tube top. She had an orange scarf around her neck. On her left arm was a yellow gauntlet with orange bullets wrapped around it. She showed off her stomach, and she wore tight black-short shorts, and a brown hip-cape. Her socks came up to her knees, and were orange in color. She also wore brown leather boats.

Her right arm was missing, right down the middle of her biscep it was cut off and bleeding onto the ground, just like Blake was.

"Leave... me..." Yang whispered at Blake, since Blake dragging her was just going to end up with them both dying.

"I can't... ARG!" Blake shouted out as blood gushed out of her stomach wound, and Yang looked at the wound with sad eyes. She was only barely awake at the moment, fading as they moved... as Blake carried her to safety.

She would rather die as a distraction for Blake to run away, than be the cause of both of their deaths.

"Protect... Ruby... for me." Yang requested of Blake, what she believed would be her final request. Blake moved them so that they were hiding behind a tree, and she gasped when she saw how pale that Yang was. Yang was barely alive at the moment, if she tried to move on her own she would bleed out and die.

"No... You protect her... She is your sister... survive Yang. Please, survive for her... for me... protect Ruby. You are her sister... you're my closest friend." Blake begged Yang not to die, because she didn't think she could go on if Yang died like this. So pathetically, beaten so easily by Adam with her arm sliced off. It was Blake's fault, for loving Yang... it was her fault for not fighting harder... it was her fault for not killing Adam when she left the White Fang.

"I'm... blond... not stupid... I'm dying..." Yang admitted lowly, her voice barely above a whisper at the moment. Blake gasped and held her mouth when Yang seemed to slide.

Yang's eyes widened, and she opened her mouth to warn Yang when she saw something standing behind her.

In a flash of red, Yang watched as Blake head was seperated from her body, and landed on the ground next to her, as her body slumped onto the ground as well.

"Oh my love, you hurt me... So you needed to die." The killer said, and Yang barely managed to work up a red eyes glare. She gasped in pain, and her eyes turned back to lilac.

She could only wish things were different.

"I wish-"

 _ **In the Naruto-verse AND RWBY-verse (at the same time)**_

Two heart shaped faces mirrored each other. Blond haired people with light, rounded eyes spoke together. They didn't know it, and they didn't even see each other. They both had messy hair, similar faces, similar eye shapes, the same noses, and similar everything. Both of their bodies had a light yellow glow to it. Naruto was on the right side, with the left side of his face belonging to Yang.

Their lips moved in perfect sync, unknowingly.

A rare event happened.

Two people who were near-perfect copies of each other in personality, looks, and with nearly the exact same color, feel, and attitude to their energies. Both of them had golden yellow energy, that gave off a sunny, bright, and strong aura to it.

The rare event?

Two people who were near-death, that were near-exact copies of each other, were speaking at the exact same time, having just lost their best friends. Both of their best friends being mirrors of each other as well.

They were wishing the same wish, in the same condition, at the same time, and their energies were syncing up across dimensions.

"I wish could live in a better world... where this would never happen again." The two blonds said at the same time.

A spark happened.

Their bodies both glowed bright yellow, and they started to fade away into nothing. Adam was shocked when he saw that Yang, who he was about to kill, was fading into nothing. Nobody was watching Naruto, but he was fading away as well.

Then, the two of them vanished.

 _ **-Alternate Universe-**_

Naruto and Yang appeared, laying next to each other, laying on grassy ground. Neither of them was able to move. Naruto looked towards Yang with his eyes widened, because while he was laying facing north, her body was facing south. Naruto was able to see the damage done to her body, and the right arm that she was missing. He could see that she was a reflection of himself. The same for Yang, she looked at Naruto and could see the MASSIVE amount of abuse he had taken and the fact he was missing his right arm as well.

"Who are you?" Naruto and Yang asked together, and Naruto spoke with more strength than Yang. She was barely alive at this point, having lost a lot of blood. Naruto lost a lot too, but he was simply stronger than Yang and had a stronger life-force than her. He could take this punishment without dying, she seemed to be close to the edge of her death.

"Naruto... Uzumaki." Naruto told her with a grin on his face, and Yang looked at him sadly, not for his name, but because she remembered what had happened before now.

"Yang... Xiao Long." Yang introduced herself weakly. Both of them had asian names, looked alike, seemed to have the same personality, and both of them were missing the same arm at the same point. It couldn't get any weirder, only for Naruto to laugh weakly when he saw something in her eyes.

"So... you lost your best friend too?" Naruto asked her, and she looked at him with her eyes wide.

How did he know?

"How... uh..." Yang gasped in pain when she felt a pulse of pain go through her body, and Naruto grinned at her... but he had a hurt look on his face.

"Black hair, special eyes, purple energy, pale skin, feminine, emo, antisocial, stubborn, cool attitude? Yeah, mine is like that... Looks like you and me are going to die together here. Might as well confess what is hurting you. I killed my best friend by accident..." Naruto told her with his breath getting harder. He could see this stuff in her eyes.

"... Ow... I loved her... she was my best friend... I watched her die... I lost my arm... protecting her... from her past." Yang said more and more weakly, and Naruto found humor in that.

"That is how I lost mine! I was fighting Sasuke, he was being a dick... He was running from the past, well, I lost my arm for that reason... I don't look too pretty either." Naruto said with a light chuckle. He was never a person to stay depressed too long, he knew it was a matter of time before he died.

"... I guess we both... need a hand..." Yang managed to weakly hide her sorrow and fear behind humor. Honestly, this was the only way she was managing to deal with any of this.

"Ha... that is funny." Naruto said, and Yang passed out from bloodloss. Naruto looked at her, because he closed his eyes.

With that, he fell asleep.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
htt post/138825489142/narutos-chakra-color-is-yellow-yangs-aura-color  
Remove Spaces  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

I am the FIRST to do this type of story, and the first to start things out like this way! Of course, I am also feeling extremely inspired right now! I am PUMPED!


	2. Chapter 2 A World with only Two Yellows

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"Shit this hurts." Naruto commented as he rubbed his arm. He had restored enough chakra in his sleep that he was able to heal from the wound. Kurama inside of him was still asleep from his heavy chakra exhaustion, and from the looks of it wouldn't be awake for awhile. Naruto had to rely on his own natural boosted healing to heal over the wound on his arm. He still looked like he had gotten his ass kicked, he totally won that fight, but at least he was in no danger of bleeding out.

Yang was lucky, Naruto had ripped off the rest of his shirt, and he had used it to tie her arm so tightly that the blood wasn't able to escape.

Then he proceeded to _burn_ the wound closed for her, then he had taken the small amount of chakra Kurama had restored and used that to heal the burn.

Other than tiny injuries, and the lack of a right arm, Yang seemed to be mostly in the clear health-wise. She had no other major injuries, a ton of bloodloss, but she was mostly fine. Naruto looked at his missing right arm, and he gave it a deadpan stare.

Why... why did he have to be right handed?

"Uh..." Yang groaned as she started to stir. Naruto was surprised that him burning her body hadn't woken her up before now. She was just now stirring, then again, she seemed to be recovering pretty well.

Naruto grinned.

'Even though I don't feel too happy, I should at least try and help her.' Naruto thought to himself. He was torn up inside, the Six Paths gramps didn't have anymore chakra at the moment to summon him back. His chakra was inside of Naruto now, meaning that it would take a _long_ time to recover. By the time the old man had recovered, the people of his world would have been turned into White Zetsu.

Without Sasuke, it was also _impossible_ to undo the Infinite Tsukuyomi.

That, coupled with the fact that Sakura and Kakashi were the only living humans meant there was a good chance the Six Paths Sage wasn't even going to attempt to resummon him back. After all, the only reason the man could have to summon him would be to undo the Infinite Tsukyomi. Sasuke's death would lead to his illusion other the Tailed Beasts being undone, thus meaning they would be freed. Actually, it was possible for Kakashi to take Sasuke's Rinnegan and use the Tailed Beast's chakra to undo the Infinite Tsukuyomi.

There, even more reason why he might not get summoned back.

This girl though, she needed him. She needed a pillar of strength, she seemed to be dead on the inside when she thought she was dying.

"Gack... phew!" Yang gagged and coughed out the small amounts of blood that had been in her throat. She groaned when she managed to sit up. "Well, I'm not dead... that sucks." Yang commented as she looked at her stump of a right arm.

Great, just fucking great, she was a cripple now.

"Well, it isn't too bad! I mean, look at this beautiful place!" Naruto said as he gestured around, and Yang gave him a hard look.

"You seem chipper for a guy who killed his best friend." Yang said with bite in her tone.

She got punched in the face for her words.

"I am trying to be friendly, do not take your anger out on me. I didn't mean to kill Sasuke. He was trying to kill me." Naruto told Yang with annoyance in his tone. He was going to help her, but if she was going to act like a bitch then he would kick her ass first. He wasn't above hitting a woman, he had done it before, and he would do it again now. He just did, and Yang had a bruise forming on her cheek.

Yang wobbled onto her feet, before she tried to punch Naruto, but he caught her fist and elbowed her in the face hard enough to put her on the ground holding her nose.

"I bink you bwoke it!" Yang shouted out as she held her bleeding, broken nose. Naruto sat down on the ground next to her, before he slapped his hand on the ground.

"Get over it. I want to be your friend, you need one... take a look around... at the sky." Naruto told her, and he pointed up. Yang gasped when she looked.

There was nothing.

The sky was literally nothing, pure and utter white. It wasn't clouds, just that it seemed that the universe itself wasn't complete. She looked around them, and it seemed that it wasn't just that... the entire world seemed to be mostly white. In the distance she could see white, the ground turned white. It seemed that the ground they were sitting on, the grass, and the trees, only went on for a few miles before there was simply... nothing.

There were two pools of water, both glowing yellow.

"What is this place?" Yang asked with wide eyes, her sorrow taken off her mind by the fact that the world didn't exist around them.

"A dimension, a new one... this dimension has nobody but us here. There is nothing, besides you and me, there is nobody else." Naruto informed her, and Yang's eyes widened in horror. She wasn't able to speak, because there was nothing to say.

She just broke down crying.

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Yang screamed as she cried, and she punched the ground weakly with her fist. She didn't have anything else she could do, she could try to attack Naruto, but that had just turned out to be a bad idea. Even holding back, with one hit he had managed to put her in her place. He punched harder than her, but she did glare at him a little.

She _needed_ to blame somebody.

"I will punch you if you attack me." Naruto warned her, he had regained a little energy since he had woken up. If he wanted to, he could punch Yang so hard that she went flying hundreds of meters with enough force to put her in a crater in stone. He had done it to Sasuke, who weighed more than this girl, and when he did it to Sasuke he had been weaker than he was now. "I do want to help you, but I can't do that with you angry at me." Naruto finished off, and Yang pushed her forehead into the ground with tears spilling down her cheeks.

"Who am I suppose to be angry with!? My friends! My family! My _everything_ is gone! It is all gone, and you are the only thing there is for me now!" Yang screamed in rage, her eyes flickering red. Of course, with that flicker she drained her aura back to nothing. "How are you so calm! Didn't you lose everything too!?" Yang screamed at him, before she bit her lip and thought of the most hurtful thing she could say. "Are you even human!?" Yang screamed louder than ever.

"I lost my parents when I was born. I never had friends growing up, or family. I lost my _brother_ to darkness. I watched as the girl I loved chased after another man. I wasn't able to help my Godfather as he died, or the man I saw as a Grandfather. I have dealt with the loss of teachers, comrades... My whole life, I have been feeling what I am now... I am sad, but being sad doesn't get me anything. If I don't stand up and be strong, there I truly lose everything." Naruto explained to her, and he showed her compassion. She might want to hurt him, but he really didn't want to hurt her. So, he would be strong for her in her time of need.

"I... I'm sorry... but... I loved her... I loved my sister, I loved my dad, I loved my school, my friends, my life... I loved them all. I lost my best friend, and watched her die... How... how can I be strong?" Yang asked Naruto, and her eyes were getting puffy as her cheeks were flush. She had tears running down her cheeks. She was losing everything, she had _lost_ it all.

Where did the man in front of her get the strength to smile?

Sure, it had been _easy_ for her to smile when she thought she was going to die. When she thought she was going to die, she just assumed that she would be reunited with Blake in the afterlife.

"As long as you remember them in here-" Naruto said as he put a finger to her chest, right above her heart (touching her boob but that wasn't the point). Naruto tapped that point, and Yang placed her hand in front of her heart. "-then the people who love us, who _we_ love will never leave us. They are never dead, because their memory is _alive_ in us." Naruto told her with a strong smile.

Yang hugged Naruto and tackled him to the ground.

She started to cry her eyes out, screaming and shouting everything she could. She wasn't angry anymore, but she needed to get it all out. Naruto closed his eyes, and he took a deep breath. His ribs were broken, but Yang didn't need to know that. She needed more comforting than he did. His entire life had been nothing but sorrow, hatred, and heartbreak. He was used to feeling like he had nothing, and emotionally, he was mature. Naruto had long since accepted his darkness, and come to know that he had to remain strong.

So, he simply rubbed his hand against the back of Yang's head, and he shed tears for cried, not for his own loss, but instead he cried because the girl in front of him was somebody who saddened him. Her story, her life, she had more than he did and she lost it all. She was a person he was going to cry for.

"Waaaaah, buh, waaaaaaaaah!" Yang cried loudly, unable to find the strength to even push herself off of Naruto at this point. She was just collapsed on top of him, crying her eyes out.

Time didn't exist where they were.

There was no sun, no moon... how there was grass, water, trees with fruit was a mystery to her. It didn't make sense, but there wasn't even a wind. The world seemed that it existed solely for them. Now, she had a total stranger comforting her, a person that was so much like her it was scary... no, he was a lot like her... only stronger. His heart was stronger than her heart was, he didn't lash out in anger at her. He was strong enough to contain and control his pain, and his tears... they weren't out of personal sadness.

He was crying for _her_.

"Well... You might have lost it all, but at least you aren't going to be alone. I promise that I will protect you from your loneliness." Naruto said to her, his voice calming to her.

She looked up at him, her eyes filled with tears, but her lips were quivering as she did so. She looked like she wanted to smile, but wanted to keep crying at the same time.

"Waaaaaah!" Yang continued to cry, and she buried herself in his neck, and he pulled her tightly to him.

She needed a good cry right now.

 _ **Chapter End!  
Where and when Naruto and Yang are is a mystery as of now.**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	3. Chapter 3 Yellow Game

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Note: Read "Naruto the Silent King of the Underworld" Chapter 12**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"With no sun or moon... you really lose track of time." Naruto commented as he stared up at the white sky with bored eyes. He and Yang had been in... whatever place they were in for possibly a few months. They had fallen asleep about 50 or so times since arriving here, so that was their only way of telling how many "days" had passed since they had gotten stuck here together.

50 days of nothing but each other.

They were laying on the grass, with the tops of their heads touching. Both of them had fully recovered from their injuries, with the only injury that hadn't recovered being their missing arms. Even then, they didn't have anything to write, or anything they needed their dominant hand to eat. They had a tree that bore over 18 different kinds of unique fruit, and the second they picked a fruit it grew back in moments.

They bathed in one of the ponds, which seemed to always been both pure, and never ending with how much water was in it. Naruto had tried dumping pure mud into the pond, and it just cleared up in moments.

"This place is weird..." Yang commented in a dull tone.

"Hey look, a bird... nope. No bird, just white... The weather is always nice and warm, there is endless food and water, time doesn't pass and we don't age... have you had to take a dump yet?" Naruto asked Yang with his eyes still dull. He had not had to use the bathroom even ONCE since he had gotten to this place. The food was too perfect, it was always absorbed perfectly into his body, leaving no waste behind to pass.

"You will be the first to know." Yang told Naruto sarcastically, not even bothered by the question.

"So, you and I are alot alike. Same face, same hair, similar eyes, same height, same body-type, both of us are sexy when wet, both of us have the same grin, we both love orange. Did I miss anything?" Naruto asked Yang, pointing out the physical things they had in common. Naruto looked back at Naruto, and she looked at his lack of shirt. After the amount of time they had spent here, Naruto's tattered shirt had finally gave way and came apart.

"We both have toned abs, tight asses, you have awesome pecs and I have awesome boobs, so we both had rocking chests. We both love jokes, being the butt of the joke and lauging at others. Think of anything else?" Yang asked Naruto as she turned her head, same time as him, and they touched foreheads together.

"My chakra is yellow, your aura is yellow. Your eyes turn red when you are angry, mine can do the same. You cover yourselve with golden flames, I can do the same. We are both hand-to-hand combat masters (though I am better). We both attract trouble. I leave anything out?" Naruto asked her, and she thought about it for a second. The only things they had left to talk about were each other at this point.

"You are a sexy woman, I am a sexy woman." Yang teased Naruto, since he had told her about his Sexy Jutsu. She had to admit, it took Naruto awhile to learn how to do Jutsu using one hand. Naruto had showed her the Sexy Jutsu as well, and she had to admit, hottest woman other than herself that she had met. Naruto was a better seductress than she was, the way he breathed in your ear, whispered sweet words to you, and acted _just_ like the perfect seduction specialist was scary.

If he had been born a woman, he could control the world with his looks, and do it without lifting a finger.

Scary thought.

"Our best friends are black-haired, emo, socially awkward, pake skinned, people who share our genders. Male for me, and female for you. We both lost our arms saving them from their pasts. We are both hated for something we can't control." Naruto told her, and she nodded her head. They really needed to think up a game to play so that they could fill in time.

"You had the Kyuubi... Kurama, sorry. I had my fight with Mercury that made people hate me. We are both stupid." Yang told Naruto, since she knew she wasn't the smartest around. She wasn't book smart, she was people smart and street smart.

"We are both short-tempered." Naruto continued for her, and she smirked back at him.

"We both had annoying people make fun of us for stupid reasons." Yang said with a twitching eyebrow, and Naruto scoffed at that one.

"Hey, Sai gave people nicknames based on the _opposite_ of what they were. He stopped calling me Dickless when he saw it in the Hot Springs. Then, after seeing it, he only started to call me Dickless when he started to call people the opposite of what they were... so he was complimenting me." Naruto corrected Yang, and she snorted at him. She was glad that was something to look forward to.

Opposite of Dickless = Huge Dick

"We both are well endowed sexually, I have big boobs, you have a big pecker." Yang said with a small amount of laughter. That was just a bonus. "Oh, and I am thin and Neon called me fat... so annoying people who made stupid nicknames is another thing." Yang said after a second, with Naruto nodding his head.

"... We need another game. Anyway, we both look a lot like our dad's, but have our mother's faces. You got the ability to turn your eyes red from her, and I "technically" got it from my mom as well... since she was the Jinchuriki before me." Naruto continued, because this was a game between them. The person who couldn't name something that they had in common lost the game. If Yang couldn't think of something, then she lost the game. It was getting harder the longer you played the game.

"We both have super strength." Yang said after a moment of pausing, this was getting harder and harder.

"We were both raised by perverted, drunken men. Qrow for you, Jiraiya for me." Naruto said with a smirk. It was true, Naruto's godfather was a perverted drunk, and Yang's uncle was much the same.

"... We both... Ha! We are both sore losers!" Yang told Naruto, who couldn't help but agree with her. He was a sore loser.

"We both love ramen." Naruto told Yang, and she licked her lips. The ramen that old man made for the Vytal Festival was just delicious, and the serving size was huge. She couldn't disagree with Naruto on that one. She loved that ramen, wouldn't find having it all the time.

"We both like to annoy people." Yang stated, and Naruto nodded. He did love poking fun at people. He did it all the time to Sakura, and he poked fun at Sasuke as well. Yang loved poking fun at anyone that she could.

"We are BOTH arrogant, at least a little." Naruto spoke, and Yang laughed a little nervously. Okay, so she would admit to some arrogance. Naruto was as well, he wasn't always the most modest person around. Yang scrunched up her forehead in thought, trying to think up something else. Most of it had been covered already.

They were pretty much the same person.

"I give." Yang admit defeat with a sour look on her face, as she sat back up and looked towards the pond. Naruto sat up as well and pumped his fist at the victory.

"Oh, I would have said that 'we both saved out homes from invasions'. I saved it from the Sand/Sound invasion, you saved your from a Grimm Invasion." Naruto explained to Yang, and she palmed her face. She totally forgot about that, they were both heroes. They saved people, but she had forgotten about that and now she lost the game.

"We need another game." Yang told Naruto, and he nodded his head.

"All there is to do is eat, sleep, bath, and play games." Naruto told her, and she nodded her head. That was true, there was literally nothing else that they could do together. They were stuck here, no way out to their knowledge.

"Well... there is something else." Yang whispered to herself after a moment.

"What?" Naruto asked her. He was curious, what else have they got to do in this place? It wasn't like they could really do anything.

"We could... have sex? I mean, this is a world with just... us. We are already so much alike, we have spent a lot of time together. I don't know how long exactly, but enough time." Yang startd out slow, and she wasn't as sure about it herself. She liked Naruto just fine, he was JUST like her! How could she not like him, heck give it time and she could fall in love with him. Sex with the ONLY man in the Universe was really her only dating option at this moment.

There were no monsters to fight, and Naruto outclassed her so severely it wasn't even funny. She was out of her Dust Ammo, and Naruto had quickly adapted to fighting with one arm. She soon learned that she was far too reliant on her Semblence and Dust Ammo to power herself up in a fight, now when both of them didn't work well against her opponent she was boned.

Well, now she might be _getting_ boned.

"Well... I have had... thoughts about that." Naruto admitted to her awkwardly, it was just the two of them, and he was beginning to have feelings for the girl.

"You have?" Yang asked him in surprise. She thought it was just her having these thoughts, and while they scared her, they also... comforted her. Naruto was now literally the only person she had, taking that bond to the ultimate level was... reassuring to her. Like, they could finally fully accept each other for everything.

"Well, it was a dream... but yeah, I think it would be nice." Naruto told her a little less awkwardly.

"We both have needs, and... I feel like I can really trust you. We are just like each other... yeah, I've thought about it before now too." Yang spoke, mostly to herself. She really could trust Naruto with her first time, and every time after that. She would be taking his first as well, the two of them would be each others first times. It would be something that she found rather... romantic.

'Naruto...' A deep, rough voice said from inside of Naruto, and Naruto closed hsi eyes for a moment.

 **-Naruto's Soul-**

"Kurama!?" Naruto asked in shock when he noticed that not only was Kurama awake, but the giant fox was not alone. Inside of Naruto was a second giant fox, each giant fox was the size of a small mountain. One was a dark orange color, and one was a bright orange. They both had red eyes, and humanoid torsos. Both had well defined muscles, and nine huge tails. "Both of you!?" Naruto asked in shock, and Kurama snorted at him.

"Did you really think Gramps couldn't send me to you?" Kurama asked Naruto, who smiled brightly at Kurama.

"You totally missed me!" Naruto shouted at Kurama, and Kurama flipped him over. The other Kurama just snorted and nodded to Kurama. Their bodies turned into pure chakra, before they fused together and reformed back into a slightly darker orange Kurama than the orange Kurama. Almost a reddish orange, and now Kurama was truly the size of a mountain.

"Recombining myself is easy, Gramps Reverse-Summoned me to you, and with half of my chakra inside of you, that was easy. What did I miss?" Kurama asked Naruto, and Naruto snorted at him.

"Sounds like everything went fine... good. Why did Super Gramps send you though?" Naruto asked Kurama with a raised eyebrow, he was surprised, he didn't expect the old man to do that.

"When you never returned, we worked together with Kakashi to undo the Infinite Tsukuyomi... it was an easy task to send me to you. We can't summon you though, this place is an enter, no exit." Kurama told Naruto with a frown. They tried to summon Naruto, but it didn't work. Instead, they simply sent Kurama to Naruto instead.

"Well... it has been kind of- ow?" Naruto said as he held his cheek.

"Your little girl is trying to talk to you." Kurama noted for Naruto, and Naruto nodded his head and he opened his eyes in the real world.

 **-Outside of Naruto-**

"Ow?" Naruto asked when he noticed Yang was pinching his cheek. She had already removed her jacket, and was waiting for him to decide if they were going to do this or not. She was pouting at him.

"Come on, I don't want to be the one doing everything. I mean... Don't you want to have sex with me?" Yang asked a little nervously, since Naruto hadn't ben responding to her. She still had her tube top on, but she was waiting for Naruto to give the go ahead before they both got naked.

'Okay! What the hell did I miss!? You are getting LAID!?' Kurama asked Naruto loudly, and Naruto nodded to both him and Yang in the real and mental worlds.

"Yes." Naruto said to Yang, before the mental version of himself looked at Kurama. 'Also, can you please not talk when this is happening? I don't need a loud, man voice in my head when I am having sex.' Naruto asked Kurama.

'Hey, I have no gender, everyone calls me him for no reason other than my voice. I don't care what you do with the girl.' Kurama told Naruto, and Naruto nodded his head again in the mental plane.

"Can you turn around? This is... kind of embarassing for me." Yang told Naruto, and he turned around for her. He could understand her embarassment in the situation, they were both about to graduate to full adulthood. "Oh, and maybe you can strip too?" Yang asked Naruto, and he nodded.

It was easy for him, unzip his pants and then pull them off with his underwear, but he could hear Yang struggling a bit with her top and the belt buckle she had on. The rest was easy for her as well, but those two things were a bit of trouble.

Yang backed up to Naruto, and their naked backs touched each other, both of them sitting on the ground, and neither of them looking at each other.

"On the count of three?" Naruto asked her, and she nodded her head. She then realized he couldn't see that.

"Yes... one..." Yang told him.

"Two." Naruto continued, and they both took a deep breath loud enough for the other to hear. They stood up together.

"Three... Wow." Naruto and Yang said together as they turned around and looked at each other.

This was going to be fun.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Maybe there will, or maybe there won't, be a lemon.**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	4. Chapter 4 Lemons are Yellow

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Warning: Sexual Content**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"Ow!" Yang shouted as she held her head. She had tried to take charge of things and get on top of Naruto first, but without her right arm to help her keep her balance when she attempted to lower herself, she had fallen over and hit the side of her head on a rock. They were both trying to find a position comfortable for BOTH of them. Something that didn't need two hands to keep them balanced, or two hands to get a decent amount of a beat into it.

Missionary was out, or rather, it wouldn't be as fun when Naruto's hand had to be on the ground, and Yang's hand had to be on Naruto's chest keeping him balanced.

"You okay?" Naruto asked her, and she nodded her head. She had her aura to guard her from _most_ physical damage. Obviously not all damage, and it was plainly not perfect hence the reason why she lacked a right arm.

"Yeah, just slipped... want to do some foreplay first?" Yang asked Naruto as she rubbed the spot on her head that she hit. Naruto picked up Yang, before he sat on the ground and placed her in his lap. Yang looked back at him, and she could feel that Naruto's dick (impressive size for the age of 17) was pushed between her thighs. She had her butt pressed against his thighs, and Naruto's forehead was being pressed against the back of her head.

"Just relax... I wasn't the proof reader for an adult novel for nothing." Naruto told Yang, since he had been the person who proof-read the Make Out: Tactics book that had been a key part in Jiraiya's code system. Naruto knew positions, foreplay, and where it felt good. He just never put his knowledge into practice before now.

"Ooooh, experience." Yang teased as she leaned back against him, and Naruto's hand went between her legs.

He cupped her sex, and started to rub the outer lips with his palm to start things off. Naruto started to nibble on the back of her neck, and he blew into her ear. She shivered and her face started to flush as he got the sensative spots. Naruto left visible hickies behind as he sucked and licked at her neck. Naruto pushed his palm up well against Yang's womanhood, but he didn't penetrate it with a single finger. Naruto put pressure on her clit with his palm, and he just continued to rub his hand into her sex.

"This is like... I'm-" Naruto stopped himself for a moment so that he could blow on the back of her neck, on the spots he had been sucking on. Yang was happy with that, the blowing, because it felt _surprisingly good_ for her to be treated this way. "-Having weird Sexy Jutsu sex." Naruto admitted to her. Not that he had ever fucked his Sexy Jutsu before, but the idea _had_ been on his mind.

If you could clone yourself, and turn yourself into a sexy woman, would you not fuck yourself?

"Naruto... you _are_ a sexy jutsu." Yang engaged in a little pillow talk, but she wasn't wrong. Naruto was sexy, he was like a male her. He had the abs, the looks, the attitude, the giving personality, the face, the muscle... he had things that most men were jealous of. He didn't have too much bulging muscle that he was intimidating, but he had a more attractive lean muscle. "Seriously, I wouldn't mind if I had a _Naruto-Harem Jutsu_ used on me. Heh, me having a harem of Naruto. Doesn't sound too bad." Yang spoke lightly, before she shivered.

Oh yeah, he was rubbing her clit with his hand and making her feel good even without using his fingers.

"This might sound strange, but that sounds hot to me too." Naruto admitted, and Yang arched her back sharply as a _deep pleasure shiver_ went through her body.

"Oh! Come on Naruto, add a finger or something... Cause... oooooh." Yang moaned softly as she leaned forward when another deeper pleasurable pulse went through her. Naruto had yet to penetrate her, but simply by rubbing her clit (which was similar to the G-spot in sensativity) he was bringing her intense pleasure.

"Nope, I'm going to make you come with a _Yang_." Naruto told her, and she arched her back again and almost fell off of Naruto. He moved his hand up to her chest, fondling her breast, and kept her from fall out of his lap. He pulled her back into him, and he shivered. His dick was between her thighs at the moment, and they were soft but squeezing him tightly.

"... I am the pun master." Yang pouted at him, and Naruto ran his hand down her body, before he rubbed her inner thigh. His palm was moist from her arousal, she had gotten soaked from his palming. If they had sex now, she was more than wet enough. She had been prepped, and was ready to go. Her lower body was fully aroused, and ready to accept him into her now. "So, is this the part where I suck you... cause I'm going to tell you now. I am not comfortable with that yet." Yang admitted to him.

She had never sucked a dick before, and wasn't comfortable doing it at the moment, she didn't want to mess up and ruin the mood they had going.

"Your juices are getting it wet, no need to suck me today." Naruto told her, and it was true. Her thighs were clenched tightly, and with his dick a mere centimeters away from her soaked core, he was getting coated with his fluids. Naruto reached up and started to play with her boob, twirling his finger around her nipple. He thumbed it, and only gently pulled on it.

"You are... surprisingly good at this..." Yang told Naruto, and Naruto scoffed at her.

"I _know_ a woman's body, I have very... intimate knowledge thanks to my Sexy Jutsu. When you turn into a naked girl, even a gentle breeze tells you what spots feel good." Naruto said as he pushed a 'gentle breeze' of soft air into Yang's ear. He blew on her, and she squirmed in his lap. Naruto used his finger to prod at her hard nipple, before he reached further over and started to treat her other breast with equal attention.

"Suck... you don't have two hands." Yang told him, and Naruto nodded.

Then he could grope her AND play with her pussy at the same time.

"Truthfully, if I was..." Naruto stopped when an idea came to him. Naruto's eyes turned golden, with bar shaped pupils. He ranged orange rings around his eyes, before he extended the Senjutsu Chakra he had out of his body (just like when he fought with it) and extended his reach.

He coudn't grope her, not without ripping her tit right off, but by extending the reach of his hand, Yang felt something pushing up against her other breast.

She looked down in surprise when she saw her chest was being touched by something she was unable to see.

"Okay, what are you doing?" Yang asked in surprise when she saw whatever invisible thing that was poking her chest stop. Naruto dropped his Sage Mode, before thought about something else.

Yang looked at Naruto's hand as he held it palm up, and she could see a _single_ whirlpool shaped swirl form in his hand.

"Stage One: Rasengan training, making spiral shaped chakra forms that spin." Naruto told her as he gentle brought it closer to her breast. Yang stopped him though, and she looked back at him with a nervous smile.

"Lets save experimenting for _later_." Yang suggested, and Naruto ended the spiral. The Rasengan was just comprised of a lot of spirals. To master the Rasengan, you simply needed the ability to contain them all with enouh spirals and power into a sphere. Naruto nodded to her though.

They could experiment later, because no need to use all of his tricks too early.

"Okay then... thought of a position we can do yet?" Naruto asked her, and he placed his palm against her vagina again and put a lot more pressure into rubbing it. Yang gasped and arched back, surprised and pleased.

"Oh!... I was suppose to be... ooooooooh." Yang moaned, and Naruto felt his palm get wetter when Yang reached orgasm. Yang leaned back, panting a little as she looked down at his hand with a pleased look on her face. Oh yeah, when Naruto removed his hand she could feel and see her lips were now wet and flushed. The tops of her breasts, her face, and her groin were all a little flush.

He had made her cum without inserting anything into her, using only the palm of his hand to stimulate her clit.

"You didn't think of anything?" Naruto asked her, and she nodded her head.

"Sorry... Doggy style? My arm is strong enough to hold myself up, or we can stand up and go over to the tree. I can bend over and using the tree to keep himself balanced." Yang suggested after giving it a moments thought. This was a good idea, in a world where time and space barely existed, with only one other person, sex seemed much better than ever. It was something that they could do together, that deepened their growing bond.

It also gave them something to do.

"Turn around and sit up a little..." Naruto told her, and she blinked, before she did it. She got on her knees and moved herself so that she was on her knees, and she looked at Naruto. She was still on top of him, but her womanhood was now inches away from his hardened member. She noticed this, and she smiled after a moment.

This could work as well.

"No going back?" Yang spoke to him, and she placed her hand on his shoulder. The next time they had sex, she would lavish attention onto him like he did to her this time. Yang pushed down, before she frowned when she went too far down and Naruto's dick slipped over her pussy and went against her stomach.

She went back up, and she tried again, but without her lips spread part, and without good hands, it was harder than it looks.

Naruto used his fingers to spread her lips for her, and she nodded to him and she lowered herself. The head of his dick touched her virgin-entrance, before she started to push down further. Naruto felt a tingle go up his back as her lower lips swallowed his head, and she bit her lips.

Since Naruto never fingered her, while she got more wet and her vagina stretched a little on the inside to prepare for sex... she was still as tight as she could be.

This was going to feel _great_ for her, since she would be stretched more than her fingers could ever do for her... without downright fisting herself that is. Yang lowered herself down another inch, and lucky for her she was in shape and her body could take it. Yang pushed down, she lacked a maiden barrier seeing as she was a fighter and it had gotten damage during her training.

"Uuuh, that is tight..." Naruto said with a groan, and Yang smirked and pushed herself down lower onto him. She had over half of him in her now, and from this position she could get even more in.

"Don't burst just yet." Yang teased Naruto, and she let gravity help her go down the rest of the way until she had all of him inside of him. She was barely able to fit him all, but she did it. He was stretching her in the most pleasurable of ways. She was able to take a lot of pain, so even the mild pain wasn't a big deal. She was also very aroused, which helped her along the way very much.

"You can say that... but you are... way better than masturbation." Naruto told her as he tried to hold off on cumming. He was a virgin, and this was a LOT different and better than simply using his hand.

He now completely understood why some men came a little too quickly the first time they had sex, the feeling was just _amazing._

"Well, feel free to cum when you want. I still have to make you cum for giving me an orgasm." Yang told Naruto, before she realized that her position didn't allow for very good thrusting. Yang licked the inside of her lips in thought for a moment. She couldn't bounce on his dick in this position very well.

So Yang did the next best thing, still an awesome thing, and staryted to grind her hips down and to the sides as she used he muscles in her lower body to tigthen up and grind. Naruto grunted when he felt the pleasant friction between their bodies, and the warmth inside of her wetness, only give him a great feeling.

"I was... afraid I would cum too quickly." Naruto admitted to her, it was a fear all guys had, that they woudn't have the stamina to last long in bed.

Fighting stamina didn't translate to fucking stamina.

"Naruto, you made me cum without even putting a finger inside of me... _I_ am the one who came without being penetrated." Yang told him, since he had humilated her at least once as well. If she could get him to cum quickly, in her eyes, they would be even again.

The two of them kissed, funny enough despite the fact they were having sex, this was the first time they kissed each other.

Naruto lifted his lips a little and pushed a little into Yang, and the two of them started to get a beat of movement together. Yang flushed a little more and she breathed deeply. It was harder to tease Naruto when his dick was wedged into her body like it was. The only thing that could be heard was the sound of their private parts making contact, and the wet slapped noise. Yang pulled Naruto's face between her breasts, and her eyes closed.

"Slow down... I don't want to cum yet." Naruto told her, and she smirked a little and started to move herself even faster than before. Naruto twitched in annoyance, before he shivered in pleasure. Naruto reached down with his hand and started to rub her clit, and Yang let out a gasp. She gasped even LOUDER when Naruto's dick started to push up against her G-spot with his girth.

"AH!" Yang out a lout moan as she came on Naruto's lap a second time, and Naruto could feel the contractions of her vagina.

He barely withstood them as he continued to move, Naruto didn't let up. He wasn't a sex expert, but he was stubborn as FUCK when it came to stuff like this. He REFUSED to allow hos body to orgasm without at least giving Yang something to remember out of this. Naruto's willpower controlled his body more than anything, if he didn't want to cum, you could be damn sure he would force his body to obey him.

" _Well, feel free to cum when you want._ " Naruto repeated Yang's earlier words to her, and she looked at him with a sharp glare.

"Ha ha, you are a comedian." Yang said to Naruto, before she really clenched her body up. She grinned when she felt something enter her womb. Yang smirked at Naruto, and he started to go soft. He had been tettering on the edge there, and she had pushed him over the edge. With his orgasm, Naruto started to soften up. Yang allowed him to slip out of her, and she laid back on the grass with a satisfied look on her face. "Okay, THAT was amazing." Yang said, and his semen started to leak out of her a little.

Naruto laid back as well, and he grinned to himself.

"I made you cum twice." Naruto told Yang, and she kicked him in the side for his comment.

"Next time, I will make _you_ cum twice. Enjoy the feeling of victory while it lasts Naruto, because this is the last time you beat me in sex." Yang told Naruto, and he smirked at her.

So she wanted to turn this into a contest?

He was game for that.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Naruto was Jiraiya's proof-reader for Make Out: Tactics, Naruto admitted it himself.**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	5. Chapter 5 A Yellow Sacrifice

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"Eat, sex, sleep, wake up, train, eat, rest, sex, sleep." Naruto said to Yang as he laid next to her. She had her head resting on his stomach, and she was looking at the blank white sky. She was grinning through, both of them were covered in a light layer of sweat. They no longer had a need to wear clothes. It was JUST them in this world, this blank world, and they had already explored each other's bodies MANY times.

"How long have we been here?" Yang asked Naruto, and he looked at a rock boulder he had ripped out of the ground that served as a marker.

Naruto  
40

Yang  
42

"Well, we started out at what... about 40 days? We have a lot of sex, not really anything else to do... about twice a day... so... 121 days?" Naruto questioned as he thought about it. The chart was to see who had made the other person cum more times during sex. When they stopped their daily sex rounds, they would compare them.

"I have two more marks than you." Yang teased Naruto as she looked at the score.

"Want to take a look at the sparring rock?" Naruto asked as he pointed over towards the rock they used to keep track of the number of times they had sparred with each other. While Naruto and Yang were about even in sex, with Yang having a tiny little edge because of the sexual stamina her gender gave her, Naruto had a clear advantage when it came to combat.

Naruto  
79

Yang  
1

"... Shut up." Yang told him as she pouted. Naruto was a better fighter than her, he had a lot more combat experience, power, stamina, he healed faster, he was simply faster, he had more talent when it came to combat, his moves were stronger, his style was better, he had a TON of tricks up his sleeves. He was leagues above her, so many leagues, that the ONLY time she had managed to beat him was when she accidently kicked him in the balls. Naruto had punched her in the head, and her foot kicked up by reflex and nailed him between the legs when he had been in his base form.

She beat him with the cheapest, dirtiest, tricks in the book, and that trick just happened to be a lucky shot that she didn't do on purpose.

She couldn't even use the "I have one arm" excuse, since Naruto was missing an arm as well. She couldn't use the "I am out of ammo excuse" since she was a Hand-to-Hand fighter, and Naruto was one as well. Naruto had been long since out of kunai, shuriken, and his own weapons. So they both had the same disadvantages.

She couldn't make excuses for her loses.

"Heheheheh. Hm?" Naruto hummed as he noticed the bottom of the pond. He turned over on his side and looked into the water. Yang's head hit the dirt, and she looked at what he was looking at as well. Her eyes widened in surprise when she saw something reflected in the water that was not... them.

Well, it was her, with both of her arms. She was beating up people in a club, she recognized this scene, it was when she went to Junior's club to find information about her mother.

"What the heck?" Yang asked with surprise when she saw what was happening in the water. She reached out, but when her hand touched the water her fingers refused to go underneath the surface of the water. It was like they, or she, was only allowed to watch this happening. Naruto and Yang sat up, and they looked into the water in surprise.

"What is this?" Naruto asked as he looked closer into the water, and he could see that there was some kind of rift in the water.

"It won't let us get any water." Yang told Naruto, and Naruto touched the water... but unlike Yang, his hand went into the water. Naruto's hand grabbed reflection Yang's hair, and he pulled out a little bit of it before anyone in the reflection world coud see his hand. Naruto's hand came back through the water.

In his hand were long strands of blond hair.

"Oh shit... This isn't a reflection, this is some kind of portal." Naruto said as he looked into the pool of water with wide eyes.

It didn't take a genius to figure out that when you reached into a reflection, and pulled something out of it, that it was a portal.

"Why can't I use it though?" Yang asked as she pushed her hand against the water, but her body refused to go into it. She couldn't use the portal like Naruto could, and it was frustrating. There was a way to the past... present...? She didn't know if this was the past, or something alternate, because in the past she didn't remember somebody ripping out her hair from behind.

Just like she didn't remember getting hit in the head by those twins like she just did when she was distracted by getting her hair pulled.

"Well, she exists... maybe two Yangs can't exist together?" Naruto questioned, and so long as the Yang in the water was alive, Yang would be unable to travel through the portal. It made some sense to him, and Yang looked at herself in the water. She started to think about something, before she looked at her missing arm.

"I have an idea... but I have to die." Yang told Naruto, and he looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Huh?" Naruto asked her with a confused tone, and Yang pointed to herself.

"I'm doomed to die in this universe, think about it. If this is a copy of where _I_ came from... then this me has a good chance of being killed. I can help _so_ many people if _she_ dies and _we_ take her place." Yang told Naruto as she pointed at her copy in the water, who had just finished off the club scene. Naruto looked into the water for a moment, before he thought about it. Yang was right, this version of her had high chances of dying for the simple cause of a jealous, human hating, ex-boyfriend who couldn't keep his girl.

He didn't like it though.

"... I don't want to kill you though." Naruto told Yang, and she looked at her copy and winced when she thought about it.

She couldn't do and kill herself, so it would have to be Naruto who did it. Naruto would have to kill her, and rip off her arm to make it believable. He would also have to strip the dead Yang naked so that Yang herself could have some clothes. Then, they would have to burn her body, bury it, or somehow dispose of the body so that nobody could find it.

It wasn't a pleasant idea.

"I don't it either... but I want to change the future... this future, into something better. I am willing to... give my life for that." Yang said as she looked at herself in the reflection. She was just guessing, but she could see that this was going to be emotionlly scarring for Naruto to do. He would have to break into this... place and kill her.

They had made love so many times, their bond had grown very strong, and even killing a copy of her would be very emotionally scarring for him.

"Yang... I am okay with being here with you. We have each other here, this you... she doesn't have to die." Naruto told Yang, and she looked deep into the water's reflection. She looked at how happy her copy was, smiling and laughing with her sister Ruby. She gripped her fist, while Naruto grabbed his pants and started to put them on for the first time in awhile. He could tell that Yang was going to want to do this.

"Naruto... this world... we aren't getting older. Even before we started having sex, I wasn't having my period... we aren't aging. We are immortal... in a world with just us and nobody else. We are immortal beings here... It might seem great now... but how about in a year... a hundred... a thousand... I'm scared of this place." Yang said to Naruto, because when she thought she was trapped her, it wasn't as scary. Now though, now that there was a portal that she couldn't go through, she didn't want to lose her mind.

To watch how your life could play out, to watch the events of the past that led to the present unfold were never pleasant.

"... Yang..." Naruto said to her, and she started to shake.

"I could help so many people... I might be able to stop the Grimm Invasion, stop Roman, stop Adam from killing Blake... I could help _so_ many people." Yang whispered to him. She wanted his help in this, she needed his help in this. She could see Blake again, talk with her. She could see her friends, family again. "My friends... family, they are right there... I _need_ this." Yang told her, no, she begged him to do this for her.

She did need this, she was a mature girl for her age, but she wasn't a rock. She wasn't as strong emotionally as Naruto, and watching her life play out... and see her friends die... it would kill her on the inside.

"Okay... I'll kill you, but we can't just do that. Your stump is healed over, even if I cut your arm off... you have to wait awhile before you can see your family again." Naruto told her, and she nodded. She could explain her arm being gone, and herself being gone, as having gotten in a fight with a Grimm. The Grimm took her arm, and she was picked up by a kind stranger who nursed her back to health.

That stranger's home got destroyed by Grimm, and he needed a place to stay.

Yeah, that could work.

"Thank you Naruto... this is for you too. My world needs this, with my knowedge of the future... and your strength, we could save the world." Yang told him, and he nodded. It was part of the reason he agreed to this, because killing this copy of Yang would lead to so many good things for this world.

"I'll try and make it as painless as possible." Naruto said as he jumped into the water, and Yang closed her eyes.

She couldn't watch this.

 _ **-Other Universe-**_

"Man, that was a good brawl." Yang said as she punched her fists together. She couldn't believe that somebody had managed to pull her hair out twice, but it was fine in the end. Now, she was walking through the darker parts of Vale, feeling safe that nobody around was strong enough to hurt her.

Yang didn't notice as Naruto started to follow her silently, using stealth to sneak up behind her with a grimace on his face.

He was not going to enjoy what he was about to do.

'Sorry Yang.' Naruto thought to himself as he glanced up at the sky. He could still see the portal, and he could see that Yang was looking down at him from it. She didn't want to see this, but she had opened her eyes to make sure that nothing unexpected happened. She didn't want to see how Naruto was going to kill her, but she was going to watch it anyway. It was for her own good that she was killed.

"Man, I could really go for something to eat." Yang said, and Naruto entered Sage Mode. Now, Yang wouldn't be able to so much as notice him coming up behind her. He was part of nature, and it was much harder to sense him. Not only that, but the enhanced strength was a bonus. Naruto flattened out his left hand, like a knife.

'I am sorry Yang.' Naruto thought to himself.

He swung his hand.

Yang didn't know what hit her, because one second she was thinking about what to eat, and the next she felt pain go through her body. Her arm hit the ground as it was chopped off my something. Next, her upper body hit the ground as well as she was sliced in half. Her blood pooled around her, and she didn't even get a last breath. She went into shock instantly, and he death occured moments later.

Naruto started to strip down Yang of her clothes, and he formed a golden shroud of chakra around his body. A large fist madce out of chakra reached out towards Yang's body, created out of his back, and gripped her body. Naruto crushed her body, and he looked away from her as he disposed of her corpse.

'Saiken...' Naruto thought, and his chakra fist started to emit a gas. He couldn't look in the fist just yet, the acid mist would be done with Yang's body in moments. He could easily crush boulder with the slightest of twitches with these chakra arms. When the chakra fist vanished, there was nothing left of this world's Yang Xiao Long. "I'm... so sorry Yang." Naruto whispered to her, and he collected her right arm, and her clothes.

Yang dropped out of the portal, and Naruto sent some red chakra back into the portal before it closed up.

"Naruto... I'm sorry you had to do that." Yang told Naruto as she started to get dressed in her clothes, and she looked at the severed arm. It was severed at just the right location. It was fresh, so it would make the lie all the more believable.

She hugged Naruto from behind.

She could see the tears in his eyes, _accidently_ killing his friend was one thing when that friend had been trying to kill you. This time was different though. This time, Naruto had killed a person who he wasn't fighting, who wasn't trying to kill him. He was killing somebody who he held no grudge against, somebody who was a perfect copy of his lover. He and Yang had made love so many times, that just the thought of killing a perfect copy of her, hurt him on such a deep level.

"This world needs your knowledge Yang... one life to save a million... and the life is your life..." Naruto said in a dull tone.

Yang just continued to hug Naruto.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Seriously, read Chapter 12 of "Naruto the Silent King of the Underworld" to understand the portal.**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


End file.
